


Stumble on a star

by AlexDunst



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDunst/pseuds/AlexDunst
Summary: The reader keeps stumble on things and fall on Fili because she walks while looking in the night sky the stars,so they go together for stargazing!





	Stumble on a star

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I wrote this fic so, so, long ago and probably really late at night and sleepy because when I read it again (I was sure everyhting was fine )I realised that I had made so many mistakes! Anyway it's not much but I couldn't delete everything so here it goes! If you find something horrible (grammar, spelling whatever) tell me about it and I'll correct it! Really though I can't understand what I was thinking!

Stumble on a star 

Why and how you had survived so far was really remarkable considering your clumsiness ,the lack of any kind of battle training and generally any real knowledge of Middle Earth, at the bottom line you were just a woman that came from another world.You certainly wondered often about it but you were happy that luck was by your side as well as Fili.   
Fili,your “dwarve crash”,that’s how you called him secretly! But it was so much more than that.You cared about him,you admired and respected him for everything that he had done and so many little things about him that you observed every day.Tonight you had decided to make your move…You would confess your feelings for him. Yes, definitely, that was the moment, no going back. The time for confessions had come. The truth was that you felt so anxious that your idea would be totally disastrous.   
You asked Fili to take you somewhere close to the mountaintop so you could watch the night sky and the stars together.He came to your room and holding a lantern he walked in front of you leading the way. You kept a quick pace and followed him, considering again your plan to reveal to him how you felt, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all…  
You wished he held your hand,not the stupid lantern,but then you wouldn’t be able to see that rock in front of you and you would fall. And that’s exactly what you did.You stumbled on the rock and you fell. Great way to start a romantic night! But you didn’t actually hit the ground because you fell on Fili’s body and grabbed his arms and back to support…Great ,just great you thought as Fili turned around to look at you ready to scold you because you were a notorious princess of clumsiness as he called you.  
’’ Watch out! I don’t want you to get hurt and we haven’t even crossed the difficult part of the road yet.” You looked at him with puppy eyes “I can’t help it…the stars are so close to us from hear…it’s like we can almost touch them,look!” and you spread your hands up above your head and closed your fist…”See?”…’‘See…what?”…asked Fili ,looking annoyed…” I caught a star,make a wish!”, “I don’t want to make a wish in an imaginary star and you have nothing there” “ oh sure I have…come on don’t be like that. Maybe it's my last night here.” “Why? Why it has to be your last night? Why can’t you stay here…we all like you, Kili loves you like a sister… and I, …I like you… ,you finished his sentence , “you like me very much, I know!” You were trying to spare yourself from the sorrow of the rejection,you looked down and then up and far away in the distance trying to avoid his eyes.  
” You know why I like so much the stars? Starlight comes to us long after the star has stopped existing,love is like those stars above us,it never ends,it’s always there and it will be there for ever,even after I have gone…so when you look at the stars maybe you can remember me sometimes…I will remember you,always…”   
You kept your stare to the sky and you waited. You didn’t know what you waited for,but not going back now, you continued all the way to the sweet end…”can I kiss you?” You turned to see his face but he was staring at the stars and then at you,his eyes were watery and his face almost angry,holding a weird determination. He held your hand and then leaned down and kissed you tenderly. You felt like you were flying up in the sky. to the top of the world and the bright stars that moment.   
He never saw you leaving. You spent the night under the stars holding each other firmly, kissing, loving every minute that was left to you, until you fell asleep. The morning light woke up Fili,but you were not there with him. You were already gone, back to your world. You had left a letter explaining some things and saying goodbye.   
A year passed,two months,twenty three days since that night. The thoughts flooded as you kept an empty look at your left wrist,a small star tattoo was there to remind you of that night although it was impossible to forget anything.In fact it was like you were still with Fili in the lonely mountain,or with your friends, Kili,Bilbo, Ori and everyone else, “God, I miss him so much…so much….”You had never really “recovered” from  
your adventure in Middle Earth and how could you really? It wasn’t a lie,it was a part of you that you had left there. You always wondered about Fili,he must be working with Thorin on how to be a king,and maybe he has found someone else…  
Every day was more or less the same for you all through the past year. Of course you were happy you could be again with your family.You were living on your own, but as soon as you returned at your home you called your parents,it was like you hadn’t spoken to them for years, and yet you were gone for just some hours in reality. Apparently time works on mysterious ways. Well you continued your life as it was,but nothing felt the same, you never talked to anyone about your  
experience. Every day felt like something was wrong,something was wrong and you couldn’t do anything to fix it…  
One of those days you returned from your work, really tired holding your books ,you could hardly wait to get inside your home and drop everything down.It was raining all day and you were soaked to the bone when you entered the building. You stepped out from the elevator and there he was….  
Fili! He was standing outside your door! You dropped your things and run to hug him.  
You kissed in a manner so strange... full of hunger and passion and pain. You had missed so much...Kissing with Fili was like air filling your lungs,it brought you back to life.You were holding him and it was real. ’'You found me..you are here, how is that possible ?What happened?” He smiled,he hadn’t changed…Oh wait probably it wasn’t the same time that had passed for him as it was for you..or was it? Anyway…”Slow down. I’m here,I’m not going anywhere… I don’t know which strange power brought us together but I decided I can’t be in my world if I have to be there without you. I won’t let you go again.” You smiled and run inside your apartment with Fili following close behind…” I did have my backpack ready just in case! We are going back home!”


End file.
